Let me love you
by TimeLady555
Summary: Hermione thinks she's in for a lonely Christmas by herself at Hogwarts but will that change when she finds Professor Snape in the kitchens also trying to stave off nightmares from the war? Snape lives!
1. Let me love you

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own this plot._

_AN: This is my first fanfic, I'm hoping to make it at least a ten chapter fic but that depends on how everybody likes it. I would love for you to review! I appreciate any and all advice and constructive criticisms. I hope you enjoy it! _

Hermione was alone at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. It was her seventh year and, despite her hopes, both Harry and Ron had decided not to come back to school to finish their last years and instead both took jobs in the Auror department. Ron had invited her back to the Burrow for the holidays, but since their breakup, which Molly hadn't taken well, things had been awkward. Hermione declined and chose to spend the holidays alone.

She was feeling depressed since it would be her first Christmas since her parents had died. She had thought they would be safe in Australia, far away from the fighting, but the death eaters found them anyway. They had been brutally tortured before finally being hit with the killing curse. It had been a huge blow for Hermione when she found out. She believed it was her fault, and since her obliviating them had not been enough, what was worse was that it had all been pointless. Her parents had died not even remembering they had a daughter.

In the Gryffindor common room she dropped onto the couch with a groan and quickly picked up her Arithmancy book, hoping to distract herself from her thoughts. She had barely opened her book when Neville popped around the corner

"Hey, Hermione I just wanted to say goodbye. The train is about to leave so I won't see you till after the holidays."

Hermione smiled and stood up to hug Neville. "Thanks Neville, I hope you have a good holiday. It's going to be boring here without you."

Neville grinned shyly then pulled away and climbed out of the portrait hole, waving as he left.

Hermione sat back down still smiling and picked up her Arithmancy book again. To her great annoyance she could not concentrate and finally shut the book and dropped it on the table. She decided instead to reread one of her favorite muggle novels. Fetching the worn volume, she returned to the couch and was soon engrossed in Pride and Prejudice. The rest of the afternoon was lost to her reading.

When her stomach began to growl, Hermione went down to the Great Hall for dinner. She sat away from the couple of other students who had also stayed and ate quickly. She didn't even wait for desert before heading back up to her rooms.

She spent the rest of the evening in her common room, writing letters to Harry and Ginny as well as a short note to Ron. She managed to focus this time on studying from her Arithmancy book.  
At 11:30 she could find nothing else to distract herself with and, barely able to keep her eyes open, she resigned herself to going to sleep.

She got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. As she blew out the candle she hoped that there would be no nightmares tonight. 

* * *

She woke up screaming. And quickly sat up gasping for breath and tears streaming down her face. In her mind, she could still see the image of Bellatrix torturing her parents, followed by a flash of green light. Their image of her dead parents seemed burned into her brain.

Taking deep breaths she finally calmed down, but she knew she would never be able to get back to sleep tonight. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and went into the common room. Since the castle was so empty, she decided to risk breaking the rules and go down to the kitchens.

When she got to the kitchens, Winky (the house elf) was immediately in front of her, "Miss would like hot cocoa?"

Hermione smiled tiredly, "If it's not too much trouble, please."

Winky smiled and went back into the kitchens while Hermione turned to sit at the table. But she stopped short when she saw Professor Snape sitting there.

He looked surprised. "Would you care to tell me Miss Granger, why exactly you are out of your rooms in and in the kitchens at two in the morning?" he asking, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Professor… I'm sorry, I just…. I had nightmares and couldn't sleep."

He nodded slightly, not seeming surprised, then turned back to his own cup of hot chocolate.

Hermione bit her lip, not sure whether she should sit down or leave, but seeing that he did not seem to care, she sat down at the small table across from him. Winky appeared with her hot cocoa and set it in front of her as well as a plate of biscuits. Hermione smiled and thanked her.

Picking up her cup and drinking, she observed her professor over the rim. He was reading a book quietly, not doing anything other than occasionally turning a page or picking up his cup for a drink. Finally she broke the silence "If you don't mind my asking sir, what you are doing in here so late?"

He looked at her, seeming to have forgotten she was even in the room. "You are not the only one that has nightmares and does not wish to be alone miss Granger," he said, frowning. Hermione stayed silent not sure what to say. After a moment he spoke again, "Why are you spending your holidays alone in the castle rather than going back to be with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?"

She looked back up at him surprised he cared enough to ask. "Well… Things haven't been the same between Ron and I since we broke up. Molly still believes she can get us back together, so things have been awkward. I decided I would spare everyone the uncomfortableness and just stay here at Hogwarts."

He frowned, "I see." He was silent again.

This time Hermione broke the silence, "What is that you're reading?"

Sighing as he looked back up at her, "A book discussing theories on whether or not it would be possible to create a potion to alleviate or eradicate after effects of the Cruciatus curse."

Hermione immediately leaned forward with interest. "And what do you think? Is it possible?"

Surprised that she was interested, but not put off, he responded, "Possibly, I've been researching it, but there are so many variables to consider. Not the least of which is whether or not the potion would have a permanent effect and whether or not it would be stable."

Hermione asked excitedly, "And this, this could help people like Neville's parents?"

"That would be correct, but as I said it's only a theory currently."

She nodded and leaned back in her chair smiling.

Severus was in a bit of shock. He hadn't actually told anyone about his research, and he wasn't sure why he had informed her. But for some reason when she actually showed an interest, he felt strangely pleased.

He watched her as she finished drinking her chocolate, noticing her clothes, or lack of them, for the first time. Her shorts were barely covering her arse and her tank top was far too low in the front. If he leaned forward just a bit her could see down to her, no that would be wrong, she was a student. He started to feel his pants tightening under his robes and in embarrassment quickly jumped up. "I'm going, I suggest you go back to your rooms before one of the other teachers sees you," He quickly said before practically running out of the room. 


	2. Running to you

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Only this plot is my own, where I can make the characters my puppets XD**

**AN: Sorry the chapters are pretty short. I'll try to write more for the next few chapters. Review please! **

Hermione collapsed on her bed after returning from the kitchens, thoughts running wild in her mind. First and foremost was the fact that Snape had not been cruel or unkind to her. Secondly, she had actually enjoyed talking to him.

Ever since the war he had changed. He was still rude and sarcastic, but he was not generally cruel without reason. He wasn't as slumped as he used to be, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders, which she now knew was the case.

She blushed as she remembered that he had only been wearing a dressing gown in the kitchens. It was gaping just enough at the top that she could see a bit of his chest hair and strong wiry chest. She frowned as she remembered the way he ran out of the kitchens, unsure if she had done something to cause it. She shrugged it off and burrowed under the covers hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

The next day she spent most of the day in her rooms before finally leaving to go to the library. She had just made herself comfortable with a book in one of the libraries many overstuffed chairs when she heard a cough. 

"In the library again Miss Granger, I'm shocked." Severus said dryly.

Hermione looked at him, surprised to hear him actually teasing her. "It's quite the struggle being in here professor, you know how I hate reading," And then with a long suffering sigh "but someone has to do it. For the good of the students you see." Hermione finished with a grin.

Severus' lips twitched slightly upwards at that before bending down to see the title of the book she was reading. "Poetry? That's a surprise indeed." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm a rather big fan of Edgar Allan Poe. What about you professor, do you read much poetry?" Hermione inquired innocently.

Severus frowned "I have things to do," then abruptly turned on his heel and left Hermione, once again wondering what she had done wrong.

Severus quickly made his way to his potions, lab irritated at the fact that he was getting far too friendly with the Granger girl. He was teasing her for Merlin's sake! Severus Snape did not tease and laugh with students! He slammed the door to his lab shut after walking in and proceeded to immerse himself in his research intent on forgetting Granger.

The rest of the day thankfully passed by quickly. Severus was so engrossed in his research that he didn't even leave the potions lab for dinner, instead he called for Winky to bring up some food for him so he could eat as he worked. Eventually, close to midnight, Severus put away his things. He stumbled back to his chambers and changed. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

_"You have failed me Severus. You have outlived your usefulness. The Dark Lord has no need for disloyal followers."_  
_The Dark Lord smiled pityingly as Nagini advanced on Severus. He backed away quickly "Please no! No!" Nagini pulled back and struck!_

"No!" Severus shouted. He gasped as he awoke, his hand grasping for his wand. His eyes darted around the room searching for any sign of threat. He relaxed somewhat on realizing there was no danger, but needing to get out of his dark and lonely rooms he stood up and pulled on his robe. After he tied his robe shut, he left in search of the kitchens.

He walked in to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table again, this time with a book to go with her snack. She glanced up briefly as he walked in and he found his heart beating faster as she smiled at him. He walked over and sat down across from her searching for something to say. "If you enjoy Poe, I have a first edition copy of 'The Raven' in my rooms if you wish to read it."

Her eyes flew to his in shock that he would offer such a thing to her.

_What the hell Severus, why did you say that? Great, now she thinks you're some sort of pervert. Wait, why do you even care? Never mind, quick play it off somehow._ Severus argued with himself before shaking himself mentally and looking back up at her.

Hermione watched Snape in amusement. Apparently he was just as shocked as she was when he made that offer. He was clearly embarrassed and Hermione thought it was kind of adorable to see the blush spread over his pale cheeks.

"I meant of course that I could give it to you to borrow next time I see you." He quickly said before she could say anything.

"Of course Professor. That is very generous of you." Hermione replied grinning at him.

His eyes narrowed at her "Something amusing Miss Granger?"

"Only you Professor." Hermione winked at him, then, closing her book, stood up and walked out of the kitchens leaving Severus to stare after her in disbelief.

As soon as she made it back to her room, she shut the door and fell on her bed smiling and giggling like a fool. She admitted to herself that she could very easily see herself having feelings for the Potions Master and quite enjoyed flirting with him. _Maybe these late night meetings in the kitchens [would] could develop into something more?_ She thought he might be feeling something for her as well, but thought he might hold back because of the fact that she was still a student. But she was already nineteen and would not be in school if it had not been for the year she took off during the war. In her mind she was an adult fully able to have an adult relationship. Hopefully Severus would see it that way.


	3. The King of OK

**A/N: Okay here's the third chapter! I've gotten a beta and gone back and fixed the first two chapter so hopefully they are up to par, and this chapter and upcoming ones should be much better. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&amp;R! :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. Only this plot is mine :) **

Severus groaned as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _She winked at me!_ _She was flirting with me, me! _Women did not flirt with Severus. He had never had much luck with women. He was not what most women would deem 'conventionally handsome'. He did attract a small number of women, but most of them quickly tired of his tendency to lose himself in his work. And usually they just wanted him for the sizable inheritance his grandmother had left him anyway. As a result, it had been many years since he had been with a woman.

_I must have imagined the whole thing_, he decided. _She_ _could not have been flirting with me. Hermione Granger would not want to be with the old bat of the dungeons._ And although he knew this, he could not help the sadness that filled him at that realization.

Pushing away all thoughts of Hermione from his mind, he burrowed deeper under his blanket, hoping

that when he awoke these odd feelings would have finally disappeared.

The next day Severus resolved to find Hermione, give her the book and be done with it... And her. So he kept the book on him, waiting to see her. He decided when he did see her, he would just hand it to her and walk off, no feelings no words.

To his annoyance, he didn't see her all day. By dinner time he was a bit concerned since he had not seen her anywhere around the castle, not even the library in which she spent her days. _She is of no consequence to you Severus. Why should you care if you see her or not_, he berated himself. And yet, despite his best efforts, he missed seeing her that day. He missed the way, during meals, she would look up, catch his eye, and smile at him as if she cared, as if she liked him.

Unable to put her out of his mind, he finally decided to stop forcing himself to forget her. He tried to accept that it seemed as though he might be having feelings for her.

Later that evening when it was nearing midnight, Severus went down to the kitchens and resolved to wait there for her to come down. He knew she would come to the kitchens eventually, and unless she had one of the house elves bring her food to her room earlier, she must be hungry.

To his immense pleasure, less than thirty minutes into his wait Hermione came into the kitchens. Seeing him, her face broke into a smile. Irritatingly Severus could not help but let his mouth turn up at the corners to give her a small smile, but only a small one. It wouldn't do for his reputation to have people think he was nice.

Coming over, unlike the previous nights, Hermione sat in the chair directly to his left, disconcerting him greatly to have her so near. "Hello Professor, how was your day?" Hermione asked grinning at him.

"Tolerable, Miss Granger." Before he could stop himself he added, "I didn't see you at meals today... Were you ill?" He attempted to say this with an air of nonchalance, as if he didn't actually care, but Hermione saw right through it.

Choosing to spare him the embarrassment, she ignored it. "I was not feeling my best this morning Sir, so I spent the day in my room resting. I'm feeling much better now though."

His brows furrowed a bit at that and then he nodded . "I see. I am... pleased you're feeling better." Severus then picked up the book he had been holding. "Here Miss Granger, I believe I offered you the loan of this book. I should hope you give it back to me in a timely manner," Severus said as he almost shoved the book at her.

Hermione's smile grew. "Oh thank you so much Professor! I'll take good care of it," she said quickly while her eyes were perusing the cover.

Severus watched as she looked the book over before finally saying, "Well, Miss Granger, I hope you enjoy it."

He was standing up to leave, and Hermione looked up quickly. "Of course. Professor, please call me Hermione. I mean, at least when it's just us. It feels a bit stiff for you to be calling me Miss Granger when I'm in my nightclothes and you in your dressing gown," Hermione said, blushing as she looked down.

Severus frowned and then said, "Very well... Hermione." He choked out, "Good night."

"Good night... Severus." Hermione blushed again, looking at him to make sure it was alright for her to use his given name.

He nodded slightly and then quickly walked out of the room.

_Oh Gods! He called me Hermione! I called him Severus! What am I doing? What is this?_ Hermione's mind went into overload trying to determine what was happening between her and the Potions Master. Walking back to her common room, she pondered Severus and knew that regardless of what anyone else thought, she wanted to get to know him better. She knew that he was a good man No one could see past his cold exterior, but she believed that past experiences during his school days had contributed to the cold man he was now. She knew what it was like to be bullied, to be the odd one out constantly, to feel ugly, and to feel as if she did not belong anywhere. She guessed that

everything that James, Sirius, and Remus had done to Severus had probably severely damaged him, and she ached just thinking about how lonely he must have been. Hermione decided then and there that she would not back down from whatever this was between her and Severus, that she would show him that she cared for him. And with this thought in mind, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_The Raven_, while being a long poem, was not a long book, and so Hermione had read and re read it several times the next day. It was quite worn, as if Severus had often re read the book or just opened it to a particular page to read a specific stanza.

That night, a few hours after dinner, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons intent on taking the book right to his rooms to return it. Once at the door to his rooms she whispered, "Okay Hermione, you can do this. Just knock and tell him you came to give him back the book, and then let what happens happen." With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

After what felt like hours, but was in reality only a minute or two, Severus opened the door, his eyes widening slightly in surprise that she was there.

She quickly held the book out. "I wanted to return the book, I really enjoyed it. Thank you for lending it to me Severus," she said smiling shyly at him. Severus took the book, still not saying anything. Finally, after another minute of silence and him staring at her, Hermione looked down in embarrassment. "Well I'll be going then. I just wanted to return your book to you, thank you again."

She started to walk away when Severus finally snapped out of his stupor. "Wait, Miss Gr- Hermione. Would you like to... Come in?" he called out quickly before she had walked

more than five steps.

Hermione looked back and a smile came to her face. "I would love to." She turned and went

back and walked in.

Severus shut the door and looked over to see Hermione wandering over to his bookshelves to read the titles of a few of his many books. He smiled slightly "Would you care for some tea?" he asked as he walked into his small kitchen area.

"Yes, please," Hermione responded, barely looking up from the books. Severus chuckled, she would

be asking any minute to read another of his books. Sure enough "Severus," Hermione called from his sitting room.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Would you mind terribly if I borrowed another of your books?" she asked, unsure if she was

being presumptuous.

"Help yourself," Severus said smirking at the fact that it had taken her less than two

minutes to ask, as he walked back into the room with the tea. She had already settled into a corner of his couch. She set a large book onto the end table next to her and reached for the mug of tea in his hands.

Severus handed her the mug and sat down on the other side of the couch. Hermione took a sip of her tea and then set it down, scooching across the couch so that there were only inches between them. He watched her nervously, waiting to see what she was doing. He relaxed slightly when she stopped moving closer.

"I was wondering Severus, if you would be willing to tell me more about your research for the Cruciatus curse?" Hermione asked, thinking that, besides the fact that she was interested in hearing about it, he would relax a bit more talking about his research. She was right and watched in satisfaction as he relaxed visibly and his eyes lit up in pleasure that she had asked.

Severus began to explain that he had been trying various combinations of herbs and other ingredients but still could not find the right one to stop the potion from causing more harm than good.

"What if," Hermione started, "you added Silverweed, Starthistle, and Asphodel? The Silverweed and

Asphodel would help with the stability and shelf life, and the Starthistle should give the potion permanence, right?" She finished, looking at him waiting for him to tell her she was being ridiculous.

Severus stared at her in shock and then, not saying anything, quickly stood up at grabbed some parchment and his quill and sat at his desk in the corner and started writing furiously.

Hermione walked over and looked over his shoulder to see he was making different calculations. She smiled and went and sat back down on the couch. Opening the book she had pulled from his shelf, she started reading.

Over an hour and a half later Severus finally looked up from his parchment. "There! This just might work Hermione. You are absolutely brilliant, do you know that?" Severus looked over to see Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch still holding his book. He smiled softly at her and went over and picked the book up. Not having the heart to disturb her peaceful sleep, he covered her with a blanket and then went into his own room and fell asleep.

Severus woke with a start to hear screaming, not his screaming. _Who was that? Hermione!_ He jumped up and ran into the other room to see Hermione thrashing about on the couch. He dropped to his knees beside her and shook her. "Hermione, wake up. It's just a dream, it's okay, it's okay. It's just a dream."

Hermione woke up with a gasp and shot up trying to find her wand.

"It's okay Hermione, it's just me. It's Severus," he said quickly trying

to calm her.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering. Her eyes focused on him and filled with tears, "Oh

Severus, it was so awful. They killed you!" Hermione sobbed.

Severus pulled her in his arms "I'm fine, I'm fine. No one is going to kill me. Shhh, shh, I've got you." He comforted her making soothing noises as he rubbed her back. "Come on," he whispered as he slipped his arms under her legs and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom.

Severus set her down on the bed. As he pulled away she held on and pulled him closer to her. "Don't leave me, please." Hermione whispered, sounding broken.

"Okay, I wont leave. I wont leave you Hermione." He moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside her. Hermione moved close to him and he pulled her back into his arms, looking

down into her golden brown eyes. She stared up at him and licked her lips. His eyes flicked down to her lips and back to her eyes before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. Hermione leaned up into his kiss, her lips parting as his tongue slipped in to taste her. Severus groaned as he felt her tongue come out tentatively to lick at his bottom lip.

He came back down to Earth. Pulling away he looked down at her and sighed pulling her closer as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep wondering what on earth he was going to do, because he was falling in love with this witch.


	4. I am not a good man

**A/N: Hey! So sorry for the late update! It's been a busy couple of weeks, I had my birthday and finally got my acceptance letter to the university I want to go to! Anyways thanks so so much for the reviews and favorites/follows, they give me a huge smile and make me feel warm fuzzies :) As always please review! **

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Rowling, I'm just playing with her characters :) **

Hermione woke up looking around herself in confusion for a moment, before the previous nights events came back to her. She blushed and then smiled widely as she lay back down. She looked over, frowning when she realized that Severus was not in bed with her. Had she misread him? Did he not have feelings for her? _But he kissed me! _

Hermione was starting to freak out when Severus walked into the room. He smiled at her but seemed apprehensive. She gave him a small smile which relaxed him visibly and he walked over to the bed. "I've got breakfast in the other room if you're hungry," Severus informed her.

"I am hungry. But do you mind if I use the loo first?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Of course. It's right there." He pointed to the small room adjoining the bedroom. "I shall be in the other room when you are done," he called back to her as he walked out of the room.

Hermione quickly got up and walked into the bathroom, groaning when she saw the tangled mess her hair had become. Thanking the heavens for the spell Ginny had taught her to help with untangling hair, she managed to pull it into a loose bun. After brushing her teeth with a tooth brush she had transfigured, Hermione quickly muttered a cleansing spell over herself and left the bathroom.

Walking into the sitting room, Hermione found Severus sitting on the couch with two plates of food on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up when she came in and his face softened at the sight of her.

Sitting next to him Hermione hesitantly spoke, "Severus, should we... I would like to talk about this."

Severus looked at her in surprise and sighing he nodded. "I'm not entirely sure what 'this' is Hermione."

"I... I care for you Severus. I would like to get to know you... as more than friends." Hermione blushed slightly but still held his gaze.

Severus ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Hermione, I am not someone you should care for. I'm not a good man. I'm too old for you... too old, too callous, and too cruel." Severus had stood up and had walked around the room in agitation as he spoke.

Hermione quickly stood up as he finished and walked over to him. Taking his hands in hers she explained, "Severus, regardless of what other people think, regardless of what you believe of yourself, you are a good person. You've done great things, you saved us all so many times. And your age makes no difference to me, I care for you Severus no matter how old you are. As for you being callous and cruel, you are not that way to me. You're kind. You are a good man but you hide it because you have been hurt." Hermione paused her impassioned speech, taking a deep breath as Severus stared at her in shock. Before he could say anything she went on, "I care for you Severus, deeply. I believe you care for me as well. Please don't stop this before it has a chance to start." Hermione looked up into his eyes praying that she had gotten through to him.

Severus sighed and lifted his hand to cup her face. "Stubborn little witch," he muttered, but his eyes looked at her with affection. "Very well, you are right, I shall not deny it. I do care for you, deeply. But I fear the reactions from everyone else will not be... Favorable." He grimaced slightly at this last statement, but as Hermione opened her mouth to protest he held up a hand to stave off an argument. "But, that will not stop me from seeing you. I would wish however to keep this secret, at least until you graduate in a few months," Severus finished.

Hermione smiled up at him and, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugged him. "Thank you Severus," she whispered, pressing her head to his chest.

Severus smiled softly and held her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before finally pulling away. "Come, you should eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

After eating, Hermione extracted a promise from Severus to meet her in Hogsmeade after lunch and then stood up to leave. Before she could talk herself out of it she leaned forward swiftly, placing a kiss on Severus' cheek and then quickly left.

Severus stared at the door with his fingers touching the spot where she had kissed him, for many moments before finally breaking into a smile. He stood up to put on his robes when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the research he had left on his desk. Severus quickly walked over and sat down to go back over his notes. He quickly became absorbed in making notations and diagrams once more. After what seemed like minutes he stretched and looked at the time, his eyes widening when he realized it was already 1:00 and he would be late to meet Hermione if he didn't hurry. Jumping up he threw on his robes and quickly left the dungeons.

Walking through the halls quickly, he almost made it out of the castle when he heard his name called. Stifling a groan, he turned to see McGonagall waving him over. "Is there something I can help you with, Minerva." Severus bit out.

"I wished to invite you to the staff Christmas party tomorrow Severus. I know you prefer to be alone, but I thought this year you might like to join us," Minerva invited.

Severus held back a sigh. "I will consider it Minerva... Thank you for your... kind offer," Severus responded, and without waiting for a reply he spun on his heel and stalked off, robes billowing behind him.

He soon made it to Hogsmeade and found Hermione waiting for him inside Flourish and Blotts browsing through the books. He came up behind her. "Find anything that interests you?" Severus questioned.

Hermione shrieked and spun around pressing a hand to her chest "Merlin Severus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hermione scolded.

Severus just smirked and after glancing around to make sure no one was around he put a hand on either side of her waist and pulled her close to him. Bending his head down, his eyes fixed on her mouth.

Hermione licked her lips and tilted her head upwards, her eyes closing. Finally Severus' lips touched hers hesitantly. Hermione opened her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. She let her tongue slip out to swipe at his bottom lip, and she moaned softly as Severus' tongue darted out to meet hers.

The kiss became more passionate. Severus slid his hands around to Hermione's back. They slid lower till he was cupping her bum, pulling her flush against the hard bulge in his trousers. Hermione was finally pulled back to reality when his hands started to slide under her shirt, and she pulled away from his lips. "Severus, Severus! We're in public!" Hermione whispered desperately as he moved his lips to her neck.

Severus froze and quickly pulled away, scanning the vicinity to ensure that they were still alone, before leaning his forehead against hers breathing heavily. "I apologize. I should not have done that," Severus said quietly.

Hermione pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I'm glad you kissed me. I hope you don't regret it, because I don't," Hermione stated.

Severus' lips twitched slightly in a smile. "I do not regret kissing you little witch. I just think it might have been unwise to do it in such a public place, right after agreeing to keep our relationship quiet," Severus reminded her.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him "I thought you might like to get some new books. I have to pick up a few presents as well," Hermione informed him, already distracted by another book. Severus' eyes softened as he watched her before finally turning to look for a few books he had been interested in buying.

An hour later they walked out of the shop with several purchases and Severus waited while Hermione ran into Honeydukes to pick up some chocolate and sweets for when Neville came back. They walked back to the castle together, but parted before reaching it so that no one would see them arrive together. Hermione left after confirming with Severus that she would meet him back in his chambers that night after dinner.


	5. You've captured my heart

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following my story it's incredibly encouraging! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. I'm just playing around in her world :) **

That night, Severus paced around his sitting room waiting for Hermione to come. He stopped still as a statue when he realized that Christmas was day after tomorrow and he had nothing for Hermione! He started panicking, he had never been with a woman for Christmas before much less gotten them a Christmas present. What would she like? What if he got something and she hated it?

_Okay Severus, just calm down. You know she likes books, if all else fails you can pick up something from Flourish and Blotts. Besides this is still a new relationship she won't expect anything fancy… Right? _

Severus was still in the midst of a panic when there was a knock on his door. Taking a moment to compose himself and school his features he stalked over and opened the door. Seeing Hermione smiling up at him, Severus felt all of his panic fall away and his lips turned up slightly in a smile.

Hermione's smiled widened when she saw the gruff potions master attempting to hide his smile "Pleased to see me, Severus?" Hermione inquired lifting an eyebrow.

"Not in the least Miss Granger. Are you going to come in or would you prefer to stand there staring at me?" Severus drawled stoically.

Hermione just grinned and swept past him into the room and headed straight for the bookshelf. Severus closed the door and went and settled himself on the couch and watched as Hermione skimmed her eyes over the titles.

After a moment of indecision Hermione chose "The Three Musketeers" and took her book back to the couch with her. She sat next to Severus and snuggled up to him as she opened her book. Severus stiffened momentarily before relaxing. After summoning his book from his desk he wrapped an arm around her and just read.

They both read in silence just content to be in each other's presence for the moment. Severus watched Hermione as she read, loving the way her lips turned up and how she laughed softly when she read something amusing, and how her brows furrowed when she read something that made her angry. After a while passed Severus spoke "Hermione, what happened to your parents?"

Hermione froze at his question and looked up at him. Frowning she stood up "Do you happen to have any tea Severus?" Severus' brows drew together in confusion but he nodded. Hermione walked into the kitchen and Severus heard the sound of mugs being pulled out. Frowning, he stood up and walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione with her back to him, her hands fisted in the handles of the mugs as her body shook.

"Hermione? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Severus said quietly as he came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned and Severus' heart clenched to see the tears in her eyes. Hermione moved into his arms and pressed her head to his chest and tears started flowing down her face. Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tightly, rubbing her back as she cried.

After a few minutes Hermione pulled away "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to cry all over you." Hermione sniffed. "Don't be sorry. Do… Do you want to talk about it?" Severus questioned. Hermione sighed "Let's move back to the couch."

After settling back down the couch with Severus' arm back around her, she began "Last year in the summer I obliviated my parents memories. I believed they would be safer not knowing they had a daughter. They moved to Australia and I had planned to go find them after the war and restore their memories." Hermione stopped tears filling her eyes again. Severus rubbed her shoulder softly and she took a deep breath "I went to find them as soon as the war was over, but I found out that the death eaters found them anyway. They had been tortured and murdered." Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she finished speaking and she pressed her face into Severus shirt. "It's okay, I'm so sorry Hermione, so sorry. It's not your fault, it's not." Severus whispered. Hermione lifted her head "They died not knowing they had a daughter! They died and to them I didn't exist." Hermione sobbed.

"But you knew Hermione, you knew and you loved them. You did everything you could to protect them, they would be proud of everything you've done." Severus said. They stayed that way for a while, Severus kept his arms around her and pressed kissed to the top of her head.

"Can I… Can I stay here with you tonight Severus? I… Don't want to be alone tonight." Hermione whispered. "Of course. Come." Severus spoke as he stood up and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. Hermione transfigured some pajamas for herself and went into the bathroom to change.

Hermione quickly pulled on a pair of black sleeping shorts and her blue tank top, then looking at herself and seeing her red rimmed eyes she quickly splashed her face with cold water. Taking a deep breath and drying her face off she left the bathroom.

When she came back out Severus was already in the bed in a plain black shirt and just his pants. Hermione slipped into bed next to him and turned on her side to face him. Severus blew out the candle and lay down under the covers "Good night, Hermione." He said quietly. It was silent for a moment and then Severus heard a rustle and then Hermione was next to him pressing close to his body and laying her head against his chest. "Good night, Severus." Hermione whispered and closed her eyes.

Severus looked down at her in the darkness and sighed pulling her closer and closing his own eyes, praying that there would be no nightmares tonight.

Hermione woke up feeling a warm body under her own. She smiled when she remembered she was in Severus' bed and he was laying with his arms wrapped around her, and her leg thrown over his. She marveled for a moment that she had had no nightmares the previous night, which she usually did after thinking or speaking about her parents.

She looked up at him her eyes wandering over his face and body.

_He really is a handsome man. Maybe not what most people would consider "hot" but he definitely has some good looks. He has such thick black hair, it looks so soft. He's not what most people think. He's kind, but he's been hurt badly. It must have been Lily that made him this way. That made him so disparaging of himself. I think, I think I might love him._

Hermione jerked slightly at this thought, and then relaxed as a small smile came over her face. She knew that a lot of people would not be accepting of their relationship, but she didn't care all that mattered was how she and Severus felt about each other.

"What are you thinking about so hard little witch?" Severus asked huskily as he kissed her neck. "Mmm, just about how handsome you are." Hermione confessed. Severus pulled back from kissing her and sat up on the side of the bed and frowned "You don't have to say that Hermione. I know I'm not what most women would consider-"

"Stop that Severus." Hermione interrupted "I think you are incredibly handsome." She lifted one hand to run through his hair as the other pressed to his cheek "You have the loveliest eyes, as dark as the night sky. And your hair, I could run my fingers through it all day. You are handsome, Severus." Hermione concluded as she reached up to press a kiss to Severus' lips.

Severus looked at her, his eyes full of shock that she really believed that. Then as he stared down at her his eyes darkened with lust and he put a hand on her neck and one on her waist and pulled her to him kissing her passionately. Laying her back down on the bed his fingers tangled in her hair, moaning as her fingers tugged gently on his own hair.

Hermione pulled his lip in between her teeth and nibbled. She could feel his erection pressed against her leg and moaned as it rubbed against her. Moving her hands around him Hermione ran her nails lightly down his back. Heat pooled low in her belly as his hands moved to cup her bum. She pulled away to catch her breath and Severus pressed kisses to her cheeks and eyes, before finally pulling away panting.

"We… We should stop." Severus said and taking a deep breath he buried his face in her neck before finally pulling away. "I'll start on breakfast. Feel free to use the bathroom if you want to take a shower. Come in when you're ready." He walked out of the room leaving Hermione staring after him.

_Did I do something wrong? Why did he pull away? I thought… I thought he wanted to be with me. Stop Hermione don't freak out, maybe he just isn't ready yet I mean we did just tell each other of our feelings yesterday. There's no need to rush, you can wait. _

Calming herself down with this line of reasoning, Hermione climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She came back out having changed into jeans and a pink sweater, her hair reasonably tamed. Walking into the kitchen she found Severus at the stove making pancakes.

"I didn't know you cooked." Hermione said smiling as she came up beside him. Severus turned and smirked "I have learned a few things in my many years of life Hermione."

Hermione grinned and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing some plates and sitting down at the table to wait. They ate quietly and Hermione watched Severus surreptitiously, noticing that he seemed ill at ease. She debated for a moment on whether or not to stay silent before finally speaking "Severus, about earlier… Did I do something wrong?"

Severus looked up at her shocked "No, god no Hermione you did nothing wrong. I'm just… I'm too old for you. I shouldn't have pushed you and I apologize. I care about you, deeply. I hope you will forgive me." Severus apologized looking down. Hermione's eyes softened at this and she moved her chair so she was right next to him and took his hands in hers. Severus looked at her surprised as she took his hands. "Severus, you have nothing to be forgiven for. I want this as much as you, don't apologize for that. I care about you too Severus, very much. Your age does not matter to me and it shouldn't matter to you either." Hermione reassured him and leaned him to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Severus smiled at her when she pulled away considerably relieved. He still believed he was too old for her but if she cared about him regardless who was he to deny it? They spent the morning reading and mid-morning Hermione left and went back to her rooms. As soon as she left Severus quickly made his way to Hogsmeade intent on finding a gift for Hermione.

Severus wandered through the village and managed to find a book he had heard her mention wanting at Flourish and Blotts. As he went in and out of shops though he could not find anything else, until finally stopping in front of a small jewelry store, he decided he had nothing to lose by taking a look.

He perused the jewelry until he came across a gold bracelet made up of small phoenixes linked together, the eyes made of winking red rubies. Looking at it he knew she would love it, so he quickly bought it and left Hogsmeade feeling pleased with himself for doing so well.

That night he got dressed for the staff Christmas party already annoyed that he had agreed to go. As soon as Severus walked in the room Minerva honed in on him like a hawk. "Severus! I'm so glad you came. I haven't seen you very much the last week Severus." Minerva commented "I've not seen Hermione very much either. I don't suppose you've seen her recently?" Minerva asked with an amused smile on her face.

Severus scowled "Why would I know the whereabouts of Miss Granger Minerva? You must have lost your mind you batty old witch." He scoffed. Minerva just smiled and gave him the same irritating knowing smile that Dumbledore used to give.

The rest of the party was very much a misery in Severus' opinion. He would have much preferred to be in his rooms reading, possibly with Hermione at his side, than here with a bunch of twittering old busy bodies.

Severus left as soon as possible and making his way down to the dungeons. After changing out of his robes he sent off his patronus to Hermione.

Hermione was lounging on her bed having just finished writing letters to Harry, Ron, and Ginny who had been worried about her spending Christmas alone. She was beginning to wonder what Severus was doing when his patronus appeared. "Hermione, I would like to invite you down to my chambers. If you need an incentive to get up besides me, I have hot chocolate." Hermione laughed at Severus' voice retaining its usual sarcasm over the patronus.

She quickly stood up and shrinking her gift for him and putting it in her pocket, she left and went down to the dungeons. Severus opened the door almost as soon as she knocked and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm that's nice. Did you have fun at your Christmas party?" Hermione asked.

"No, it was dreadful. I would have much rather been here with you." Severus said seriously pulling her into the room and closing the door.

"I know it's not yet Christmas, but I would like to give you my gift now if you do not object." Severus said holding out two packages. "You got something for me? Thank you Severus." Hermione smiled knowing he would be embarrassed if she made a big deal out of it.

She sat down on the couch with the packages and slowly opened them noticing Severus' anxious look as he sat next to her. "Robinson Crusoe! You remembered me saying I wanted it, thank you Severus!" Hermione beamed at him as she ran her fingers over the book. Severus just smiled slightly "Open the next one." He said quickly.

Hermione carefully undid the wrapping and opened the small jewelry box to see the phoenix bracelet winking up at her. "Severus, this is beautiful! It's too much, you didn't have to do this." Hermione protested. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Severus said pleased that he had chosen well.

Hermione smiled and put the bracelet on "Okay, now for your gift, mister. I'm afraid it's not half as lovely as this but I hope you like it nonetheless." She spoke as she pulled the package out of her pocket and it grew back to its normal size. She handed it to Severus who quickly opened the wrapping to find a dark emerald green notebook inside. "It's charmed so only you can read what you write unless you choose to show it to someone else. I thought you could write your potions research in it." Hermione explained.

Severus set the notebook down and turned to her "I love it, thank you Hermione. No one has ever taken the time to buy me something like this." Severus said quietly. He kissed her gently and then pulled her close to him. They sat holding each other close, both now knowing they loved the other but neither yet having the courage to say so.


	6. I'll stay with you

**A/N: Hii! Ughh I feel terrible that I've taken so long in between posting chapters... I promise I will upload chapter 7 by Saturday. Oh and this chapter has not be beta'd as I really wanted to get this chapter up, but I will re upload it later once it's been edited though I think it shall mostly be the same. There is a sex scene in this chapter just to warn you guys. It's my first time writing a sex scene so I hope I did okay. As always Read and Review! Thanks my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters belong to Rowling. **

Severus and Hermione spent their last few days before all the students returned, together. Sometimes discussing Severus' research, sometimes reading quietly together, and often snogging.

Hermione tried a few times to take it further but Severus always stopped them. She finally decided when he was ready she would know but she would not pressure him.

For his part, Severus was determined not to have sex with Hermione yet, at least, that was the plan. Deciding that if he didn't sleep with Hermione until she graduated, then her reputation would not be ruined and no one would look down on her (a thought Severus could not bear). But despite his plans, it was getting harder and harder to pull away when their kissing became too heated.

Hermione sighed as she walked through the castle to the heads dorm. Severus had decided, and she agreed it would probably be best if she did not continue to spend time in Severus' chambers in case someone saw them. Hermione understood his reasoning but it was hard to think of being alone in her bed that night. She had gotten used to having Severus' warm body next to hers, holding her close and keeping the nightmares at bay.

She hated that they had to keep their feelings secret. They weren't doing anything wrong! She was an adult, as was Severus and they both cared deeply for one another, why should they hide that?

Hermione was roused from her thoughts as used reached her portrait hole, and just as she was about to say the password she heard someone squeal her name. She turned to see Ginny Weasley walking quickly to her.

"Hermione! I missed you, the Burrow wasn't the same without you there." Ginny said as she reached Hermione's side.

Hermione smiled and after speaking the password walked into the common room motioning for Ginny to follow.

"How were your holidays? How are Harry and Ron? How is their auror training?" Hermione spoke excitedly, eager to hear any news. Harry and Ron were not big on writing letter so she didn't get to hear much about what they were doing.

"Take a breath Hermione," Ginny laughed "They're both doing well, they wanted me to tell you they missed you. They've also sent along letters and presents for you." Ginny smiled as she pulled out the presents and letters.

Hermione's eyebrows went up in surprise at the parcels that Ginny held out to her and just stared at them for a moment before finally taking them. Before she could open them however, Ginny spoke again "So, what did you do? You didn't spend the whole holiday in the library did you?" Ginny asked a teasing smile on her face.

"Honestly Ginny, I don't see why that would be so bad. But before you have a conniption, no, I did not spend my entire holiday in the library." Hermione finished a small smile on her face and her eyes softening at the memory of what she had been doing.

Ginny's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the expression on Hermione's face "What's that look for? What did you do Hermione, did you meet a guy?" Ginny questioned excitedly. Hermione's head came up at this and blushed furiously. "Really Ginny, must I have met someone to have had a good holiday?" Hermione huffed.

"You did meet someone! Who was it?" Ginny squealed. Hermione looked away from Ginny stubbornly, determined not to answer. Ginny just grinned "I won't leave till you answer. You might as well tell me Hermione."

Hermione groaned, she wasn't ashamed of Severus but she didn't want to lose a close friend either. Finally sighing in resignation "It's Professor Snape." She mumbled. Ginny looked confused "What?" "It's Professor Snape." Hermione said again louder this time.

Ginny looked shocked for a moment and then a wide smile came to her face "I knew it! I totally thought something like that would happen."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at this "What do you mean you thought this would happen? I was sure you would think I was mental. I never thought this would happen! You aren't mad?" Hermione spluttered.

"Of course I'm not mad, why would I be? He's not the same man he used to be. Granted, he's still a snarky bastard but he's not cruel. And he's got that sexy mysterious vibe going for him. And his age isn't an issue, I mean could you honestly see yourself with a boy your age?" Ginny reasoned.

Hermione nodded slightly in agreement at this. "Now tell me how did it happen? Have you shagged yet?" Ginny asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ginevra Weasley! We certainly have not 'shagged'." Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly as she said this "Not that I haven't wanted to, but he's determined that we wait." Hermione sighed. She explained the situation and how Severus and she had begun their relationship. Ginny interrupted occasionally to ask a question but for the most part, stayed quiet.

When Hermione finished, Ginny stayed silent for a moment "Are you sure you're not upset with me?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Ginny smiled softly at Hermione "Of course not Hermione. I'm just thinking about everything you told me. You obviously really care for Snape. I can see he's been good for you, you don't look as sad as you did before."

Hermione smiled "I do care for him Ginny, I think… I think I might love him." Ginny squealed again at this. The girls spent the rest of the night discussing Severus and Harry whom Ginny had seen again over the holidays.

Later that night when Ginny left, Hermione took her packages that the boys had sent up to her room. Sitting on her bed she opened Ron's first and smiled to see a large box of her favorite chocolates. The letter accompanying the package was short and to the point.

_Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you like your presents. We missed you at the Burrow._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione laughed quietly at the letter. Even though things hadn't worked out between them, her and Ron remained good friends and she missed him. Setting aside his present she turned to Harry's package. Opening it she found a new muggle romance novel that she had mentioned to Ginny that she would like, and under it was what looked to be a photo album. The album was made of black leather and had a photo on the cover of the three of them smiling and laughing together. Opening it she found many photos of them all together throughout their Hogwarts years. Tears came to her eyes when she came to several muggle photographs of her parents and her.

Finally finishing looking through the album she opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you like your presents. Ginny helped me put the album together and Ron picked out a few photos. I thought you might like having some photos of your parents as well. I miss you. Auror training is going well and Ron is doing really well. I wish you had been here at the Burrow, it wasn't the same without you. Molly is still insistent that you and Ron are just confused and will eventually get back together. Don't be surprised if she owls you soon. Sorry for not writing more, you know me I'm terrible at keeping in touch. Happy Christmas Hermione, love you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled and re read the letter tensing slightly again at the mention of Molly. She loved the woman but she was ridiculously delusional about Hermione and Ron. Sighing she went into the bathroom and turned on the bath hoping to relax before having to go to sleep without Severus.

* * *

Saturday night. A week later.

Severus threw down his quill for the third time that night, he had been attempting to finish the last bits of his research before attempting the potion, but he could not concentrate. Growling he stood up shoving his chair back, it was disconcerting to go from having Hermione nearby almost constantly to not seeing her at all.

He was beginning to regret his decision to stay away already. He had slept terribly without her. The nightmares had not gone away while she had been with him but he always calmed down after waking up in the night and Hermione held him tighter. He missed asking her opinions on his research. He missed kissing her.

"Blast. Stop being such a love sick fool Severus." Severus berated himself. Muttering in annoyance, Severus threw on his cloak and left his rooms hoping that a change of scenery would distract him from thoughts of Hermione.

Severus wandered around for the better part of an hour and just as he was about to walk back to the dungeons he saw Hermione coming out of the library. Something snapped inside him and he stalked towards her and grabbing Hermione, he whisked her into a small hidden alcove and pulled her into his arms.

Hermione gasped and was about to hex whoever grabbed her when she saw it was Severus. Relaxing in his arms "Severus! You scared me. What's wron…" Hermione was cut off as Severus pressed his lips to hers.

Severus kissed her passionately his hands on either side of her face. Hermione didn't move for a moment, shocked. Finally she kissed him back just as passionately her arms wrapping around his neck.

Severus pulled away from her lips and Hermione took a gasping breath as Severus started pressing kisses to her neck. Hermione tilted her head to give him better access to her neck as he kissed her, and threaded her fingers through his hair. She smiled at his moan when she tugged lightly on his hair.

Severus pulled back once again, staring down at her, breathing heavily. He needed her desperately but he wasn't going to take her in some hidden alcove. Leaning down, his lips against her ear "My chambers. Five minutes." He growled. Then with one last burning look he swept away.

Hermione leaned heavily against the stone wall and stared after him. Finally realizing what he said a smile bloomed on her face and she walked off quickly in the direction he had gone.

Reaching Severus' chambers Hermione hesitated feeling nervous. She'd had sex before with Ron but it had not been great. But if Severus' passionate kisses were anything to go by, this experience would be entirely different. So tamping down her nervousness, Hermione stepped forward and knocked softly on the door.

Severus opened the door and quickly pulled Hermione inside. He shut the door and turned to see her standing by the fireplace looking apprehensive. His eyes softened "Hermione, we don't have to do this. It's okay." Severus reassured. Hermione looked at him and smiled "I _do _want this Severus. It's just been a while." She finished quietly.

Severus smiled and walking over till he was standing in front of Hermione he pulled her into his arms. "I'll take care of you little witch." He whispered before touching his lips softly to hers. Hermione sighed softly as his lips caressed hers and thought that where their last kiss had been all intense fire filled with need this one was soft and tender and spoke the love that Severus dared not speak aloud. Hermione could feel his love and hoped that he could feel hers.

They stood wrapped in each other's arms just kissing for a few moments. Severus pulled her body tight against his, needing her close as possible. Hermione smiled smugly when she felt the hard bulge in his pants pressing into her stomach. Severus' hand moved to cup her breast, rubbing her nipple through her shirt. Hermione moaned softly and arched her back pushing her breast into his hand. Pulling back Severus swept Hermione into his arms giving her a smirk as she shrieked in surprise, and carried her into his room.

Laying her gently on his bed he undressed her. Starting at her feet he slipped off her shoes and threw them in the corner. He ran his hands up her bare legs until he reach the bottom of her shorts, he looked up at her silently asking for permission. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, her eyes never leaving his face as he slowly pulled her shorts off. He paused in taking her shorts off only to press a kiss to the skin right above her knickers.

After discarding her shorts he moved back up her legs placing soft open mouthed kisses on her as he went. Hermione moaned as Severus sucked on the inside of her thigh, her knickers growing ever wetter, heat pooling low in her belly. Severus pushed her shirt up pressing a kiss to her stomach and then quickly pulled her shirt off.

Before he could get to her bra however, Hermione interrupted him "Now Severus, here I am almost completely naked and you're fully dressed. Something is wrong with this picture." She teased.

Severus chuckled at this "Very well little witch, if you insist."

Unlike the way he had slowly taken off each article of clothing off Hermione, he quickly threw off his own robes, shirt, and trousers leaving him in only his pants.

Hermione's eyes had darkened as he undressed and the evidence of his arousal showed in his pants. She sat up and pulled Severus tightly to herself, her lips finding his and kissing him hard.

Severus' long fingers quickly unhooked her bra and pulling it off, threw it to the ground. He pushes her back to lay on the bed and leaning down, kissed and licked his way down to her breasts. Severus rubbed her pert nipples with the pad of his thumb pleased when she arched her back at his touch.

Leaning his head down, he pulled a nipple into his mouth and suckled on it. The whole time his other hand was on the other breast massaging it and pinching lightly on Hermione's nipple. Hermione moaned as Severus scraped his teeth lightly against her nipple as he pulled away from it.

"Severus, please." Hermione begged desperately needing him to quench the fire raging low in her belly.

Severus looked up at Hermione and the corners of his lips turned up as he slid his fingers down and into her knickers. His fingers slipped into her slick folds and finding her clit rubbed it lightly.

"Severus, harder." Hermione moaned in frustration.

"Patience my witch." Severus said smiling.

Moving down her body Severus slipped her knickers off and tossed them on the floor. Seeing what he was about to do, Hermione clamped her legs shut. Ron had never liked doing that and she was afraid Severus wouldn't either.

Severus looked up at her and "It's okay Hermione." He said softly. Hermione bit her lip then nodded and slowly pulled her legs apart. Severus leaned down and licked her, he circled her lips with his tongue moaning against her.

Hermione threw her head back in pleasure, grasping the sheets tightly as Severus sucked on her clit. He kept licking and sucking her till Hermione felt her walls clench tightly and she cried out as she came. Severus kept licking softly as she came down from her high and then after quickly taking off his pants moved back up her body.

Severus stared down at her for a moment "You are so beautiful" He whispered. Hermione's eyes softened and she pulled his head down so she could kiss him.

Severus settled himself between her legs and entered her slowly watching her face for any sign of pain. Hermione winced slightly, getting used to his size that although was not huge was certainly larger than Ron. Severus waited for a moment as Hermione adjusted and then pushed the rest of the way in. They both moaned and Severus slowly pulled back out and then thrust quickly back into her.

Hermione's hips lifted to meet his as her nails scraped lightly down his back. Severus moaned as she clenched around him. He was about to climax but held back, determined that she would find her pleasure first. Sweat formed on his brow as he thrust into her faster, his hand reaching down to rub at her clit. Moments later Hermione moaned his name as her orgasm crashed over her. Severus thrust in several more times before finally coming deep inside her.

He carefully pulled out of her and then rolled onto his back beside Hermione breathing heavily. Hermione rolled on her side and looked at him "That was amazing Severus." She said grinning. "Of course, you expected differently?" Severus smirked.

Hermione smacked his shoulder then snuggled into his side. She laid in Severus' arms quietly for a long time, her back against his chest and finally gathered up her courage, "Severus?" She whispered. "Hmm?" Severus murmured sleepily.

"I love you Severus." Hermione confessed nervously.

Severus was silent and Hermione wondered if he heard her. She was about to say something when finally Severus spoke "I love you too Hermione." He said.

Hermione quickly turned in his arms "Really? You mean it Severus? You don't have to say it just because I said it." She said quickly. Severus raised his eyebrow about to make a snarky comment when he saw the vulnerability in Hermione's eyes and he softened and smiled slightly "Yes, little witch, I do mean it. I love you"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest smiling widely. It had been a long week without Severus and she was incredibly happy to be back in his arms and knowing he loved her.

Severus pulled her tighter against him and smiled into her hair. To some it might seem too soon but after being through two horrible wars both Hermione and him had learned you should live in the moment and not worry about tomorrow. She loved him, and Severus… Well he was in love with this witch and he would stay by her side forever if she would have him.


	7. Let's be happy

**A/N: Hi! Chapter 7 is here! Sorry my computer was freaking out and I couldn't post it before.. Happy Easter to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling.**

Severus woke facing the ceiling, his arm numb from where Hermione was laying on it. He looked down at her head laying on his chest and smiled slightly at the remembrance of Hermione saying she loved him. He couldn't believe she actually loved him. The old bat of the dungeons, snarky and jaded bastard that he was and she still loved him. It seemed too good to be true. Maybe it was? Maybe she would regret last night when she woke up.

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes and peered up at him. "It's far too early to be thinking so hard Severus." She said and then grinned up at him.

Severus did not smile and looked down at her "Do you regret it?" He asked hesitantly, afraid that his happiness would be taken away.

Hermione looked shocked then smiled "No, Severus I do not. Everything about last night was wonderful. Do you regret it?" She asked seriously.

"No. How could I?" Severus responded.

Hermione smiled again at his serious expression and pulled his head down to kiss him on his long nose. She laughed at his bewilderment and throwing the sheets off, climbed out of bed. Severus watched in amusement as she wandered naked over to where his robe was thrown on a chair. Hermione pulled on the robe and then turned around to see the grin fading from Severus' face as he saw the front of her naked body, his eyes darkening in lust. She just smirked and wrapping the robe around herself, tied it tightly and walked out of the room, hips swaying.

Severus stared after her, and then jumped out of bed. He quickly pulled on some pants and a t-shirt and walked out after Hermione.

After breakfast, Severus sat on the couch with his tea, reading as Hermione worked on her replies to Harry and Ron. She stared at the paper completely blanking on what to write. She wanted to tell them about her and Severus but was concerned about their reaction.

Severus watched Hermione for a few minutes as she tapped her quill repeatedly on the edge on the desk murmuring to herself.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Severus finally asked.

Hermione looked up and then groaned "I'm writing to Harry and Ron. I should have replied to them days ago but I've been distracted this week." She stopped and looked at Severus for a moment "I want to tell them about us but—" Hermione hesitated.

"You are afraid they will not respond favorably to the news." Severus stated, his face impassive.

"I love you Severus, please don't doubt that." Hermione pleaded.

Severus sighed and nodded lifting his arm in invitation. Hermione quickly stood up and walked over to sit on the couch with Severus. They sat in silence for a moment before Severus began to speak slowly.

"I understand, Hermione, you do not wish to lose your friends. Write them and ask to meet them in Hogsmeade next weekend and we can tell them then. I believe, it would be better to tell them in person than in a letter." Severus concluded.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled "You'll go with me?" She asked in surprise.

"Of course. Someone needs to stop you three from killing each other. I will provide a better target." Severus smirked.

"You are wonderful Severus!" Hermione laughed in pleasure. Then more seriously, "But Severus, I just want you to know, regardless of what Harry and Ron think, I love you and want to stay with you. Besides at least we have Ginny on our side." Hermione finished with a smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow at this "I was not aware Miss Weasley knew of our relationship."

Hermione blushed and looked down "She realized when she got back last week that something had happened. I told her about us and she was very supportive Severus. She said you had "that sexy mysterious vibe" going for you." Hermione finished with a grin.

Severus choked on his tea and coughed as he swallowed it down. "Miss Weasley is far too bold." Severus scowled, attempting to regain his composure.

Hermione just laughed and giving him a kiss went back to the desk to write her letter to Harry and Ron inviting them to come to Hogsmeade.

* * *

That night they lay in bed together after making love, just talking quietly when Severus went silent. Hermione looked at him "Severus? What's wrong?"

"The potion, I know what I was doing wrong!" Severus spoke quickly as he jumped out of bed, throwing on his robe and walking quickly out of the room. Hermione stared after him in bewilderment, and just laid in bed for a few minutes. Finally smiling slightly she got out of bed and pulled on her own robe.

Hermione found Severus in his potions lab stirring a cauldron and listing ingredients to himself. "Severus?" Hermione said softly as she came up to him.

Severus glanced up at her briefly "I have realized what I did wrong. I think I'll get it right this time Hermione." Severus spoke quickly excited. He returned his attention to the cauldron in front of him.

Hermione smiled and guessing that he would be in there for a while, she left and went back to bed.

It was hours later that Severus finally returned to bed. It was still completely dark as he slipped into bed next to Hermione. She rolled over next to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Severus?" Hermione asked sleepily

"Yes, love. I think I've fixed the potion, it's setting now. We'll know for sure in 24 hours." Severus said pleased.

Hermione smiled against his chest "I hope it works Severus. I know you've worked hard on getting this to work for people who suffered from the Cruciatus."

Severus moved so he could look at Hermione's face, seeing love and pride in her eyes he smiled and leaned down, kissing her deeply.

Pulling back he looked down at her and memorized the way she looked in that moment. Her breathlessness at his kiss, the pleasure and love in her eyes. He was afraid that he would lose it, would lose her, once she realized that people would not accept them, so he vowed to remember this always.

Hermione's look turned to one of confusion the longer Severus stared "Severus? Are you okay?"

"I just... I don't ever want to forget this. I love you Hermione, I do not wish to lose you." Severus pressed his lips to Hermione's again in a desperate kiss.

Hermione leaned into the kiss for a moment but then pulled away.

"Severus. Severus. Why would you lose me?" Hermione asked taking a deep breath.

Severus looked down and would not respond. Hermione watched him for a moment and realized what he was thinking.

"You think I'm going to leave you, don't you? Severus, I've told you I love you and that other peoples opinions mean nothing to me why wont you believe me? I can't make you believe that. Why do you care so much about what other people think? Are you ashamed of me? Ashamed of what people will think?" Hermione finished frustrated tears coming to her eyes.

Severus quickly took her face in his hands "No, Hermione no, how could I ever be ashamed of you? I just don't want you to be hurt by other people, I don't want your reputation to be ruined by loving an old bitter man like me."

"But that's my choice Severus. I want to be happy Severus, and you make me so happy. Can you just accept that and be happy with me? Can we just live and love each other without a care for other people?" Hermione asked tears falling down her face.

Severus brushed Hermione's tears away with his thumbs "You're right. I'm sorry Hermione so sorry. I love you." He sighed and held her close "We'll stay together. I wont let you go."

Hermione put her arms around Severus and hugged him tightly to her. She knew Severus struggled with trusting, with believing that he could be happy, and she wanted to change that. She wanted him to know she would be here for him and would love him no matter what.

* * *

The next day Hermione went back to her dorm after lunch with Severus, knowing Ginny and Neville would be wondering where she had been all weekend.

Hermione got back to the dorm and into her room without running into either of them thankfully and collapsed on her bed smiling. Last night had been a bit upsetting with Severus but he had spent the morning making it up to her with breakfast and long lingering kisses. She knew he felt bad about last night and she hoped he had gotten rid of any doubts he still had.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Hermione called, looking up to see Ginny poking her head in. As soon as Ginny saw her she came in shut the door and jumped on the bed.

"So, where have you been Hermione? I haven't seen you since after classes on Friday." Ginny gave her a look full of suspicion.

Hermione gave Ginny her best innocent look "I wouldn't know what you're talking about Ginny. I was in the library yesterday, and then just wandered about. You must have just been missing me."

"Oh my god! You were with Snape weren't you?!" Ginny exclaimed incredulous.

Hermione debated denying it but knew Ginny would get it out of her eventually "Okay yes, I was with Severus. I saw him on Friday night and things just sort of... Progressed."

"You shagged didn't you? You have the look of someone that's been shagged! How was it, you have to tell me everything!" Ginny squealed

"Honestly Ginny, I cannot believe you! I'm not going to tell you everything. Just that he may have pulled me into an alcove to give me the hottest kiss I've ever had..." Hermione started smiling dreamily at the remembrance of Friday night.

"He didn't?! That's so hot! And then? Come on Hermione you have to give me more than that!" Ginny begged

"Fine, fine!" Hermione laughed

"We went back to his rooms and... shagged. I've been there all weekend." Hermione said blushing.

"Wow Hermione look at you, getting so bold... I love it!" Ginny grinned pleased with this new side of Hermione.

"Ginny, be serious for a moment. I was talking to Severus and well, I wanted to tell Harry and Ron so I invited them to come to Hogsmeade next weekend and meet me in the Three Broomsticks. I just didn't tell them I would be bringing Severus... I don't know how they will react Ginny! I know Severus was pardoned everything he did but that doesn't mean they wont still hold everything he did against him." Hermione finished biting her lip in worry.

Ginny's eyebrows drew together "I think Harry might be upset at first but you're his best friend and I think he'll care most that you're happy. Ron... Well you know Ron, he probably wont be pleased..." Hermione nodded at this.

"What if I come with you? I wouldn't mind seeing Harry again anyways and it might help to have someone there on your side." Ginny decided.

"Really Ginny? Would you? You have no idea how much better that would make me feel! Thank you Ginny, has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"They never really stop." Ginny smiled cheekily.

Ginny slept over with Hermione and they spent the night discussing Harry and Severus and Ginny's hopes that Harry would propose soon. Hermione fell asleep that night feeling considerably better about everything and immensely grateful to have such a supportive friend in Ginny.


	8. More than enough

**A/N: Getting close to the end only two more chapters left! Thanks you so much to everyone that has followed and been reviewing it's very greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. **

_We loved with a love that was more than love- Edgar Allan Poe_

Hermione spent most of the week attempting to distract herself from the coming weekend when they would tell Ron and Harry about their relationship. Her anxiety was exacerbated by the fact that she couldn't see Severus during the week which was incredibly frustrating. Thankfully it was Friday afternoon so that night she would go to Severus' chambers and then the next day they would meet Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade.

Severus meanwhile was making his way to the headmasters office where Minerva had called for him. He rolled his eyes as he muttered the password "Gryffindor's rule." The gargoyle moved to admit him and he walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in Severus." Minerva called.

Severus opened the door and stalked in and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Is there some reason why I have been called from the oh so pleasurable job of grading potions homework?" Severus questioned in annoyance.

"Well Severus I just wished to know when you were planning to inform me of your and Miss Grangers relationship?" Minerva grinned like child in a candy store.

"I've not the slightest idea of what you are speaking." Severus deadpanned.

"Oh don't be such an old lady Severus. Honestly, it's not as if I am going to fire you. Hermione is of age and if it were not for the war would already have finished school and be out in the world working. What I want to know, is when you plan to propose." Minerva leaned forward in her chair as if she was about to be told a great secret.

Severus scowled at her in irritation "We've hardly been together long at all Minerva. It would scare her off for me to propose so quickly."

"But you love her. I can see it Severus. You held on to Lily for so long, she kept you going through all those years being a spy, I know that. To let go of her and love someone else is no small thing for you Severus, don't let fear of rejection keep you from taking your chance to be happy. You deserve happiness, don't let her go. Hermione is a wonderful witch and both of you will be incredibly lucky to have each other." Minerva leaned back in her chair as she finished and watched Severus.

He nodded slightly "If that is all Headmistress." Severus paused and looked at her, she nodded and he gave a curt bow and turning strode out of the room.

Severus walked into his chambers and headed straight into his room for his bedside table. He opened the small drawer and pulled out a small velvet box, opening it he looked at the ring inside. It was silver set with a ruby and surrounded by green emeralds, he had bought it had Hogsmeade just days earlier. It had caught his eye in a window display as he was walking to the potions shop.

Severus stared at the ring rubbing the top lightly with his thumb as he pondered Minerva's words. He knew he loved Hermione and wanted to be with her but she was still young it would only be normal for her not to wish to be tied down. But maybe Minerva was right, he was scared of rejection. But he would never know how she would react if he did not ask. He had spent too many years alone, Minerva was right, this was his chance for happiness. Severus sighed and snapped the box closed and set it back in the drawer and shut it.

He paced by the door in agitation until finally his door opened and Hermione walked in. Severus calmed at the sight of her, his whole body relaxing.

Walking forward, he enfolded Hermione in his arms burying his face in her hair. Severus sighed and breathed in the scent of her deeply.

"Are you okay Severus?" Hermione asked in concern.

"I've just missed you this week." Severus murmured.

Hermione pulled away to look up at Severus "I love you Severus."

Severus smiled softly at her "And I you little witch."

Hermione leaned up intending to only give him a quick kiss but as her lips met his it quickly turned passionate. Hermione moaned as his tongue caressed hers, wrapping her arms around his neck she let her fingers run through his soft strands of hair.

Severus ran his hands down her back and cuppping her bum, lifted her into his arms. Not missing a beat Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Murmuring a quick spell Severus vanished their clothes and then stood still just staring down at Hermione laying naked on his bed.

"Severus?" Hermione questioned.

"You're so beautiful. So lovely." He whispered.

She smiled and held her hand out for him. He took it and pressed his lips to hers once more. His lips traveled down her neck and Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure.

All Severus could think of was how much he loved her and needed her in that moment. Reaching down he felt her readiness for him and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Look at me." He whispered

Hermione's eyes opened. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he thrust into her. Her hips lifted to meet him and he could feel that already she was so close. Severus murmured words of love in her ear as he began to move faster, and moments later he felt her clench around his as her orgasm crashed over her. He thrust again, then once more before spilling inside of her with a groan.

Severus rolled off of her and lay on his back next to her breathing heavily. Hermione rolled on her side to look at him.

"We have to go see Ron and Harry tomorrow." Severus nodded.

"Are you nervous?" She asked

"No, but I am concerned for you. I would not wish for you to lose your friendships because of me." Severus said frowning.

"I appreciate your concern Severus, but if they can't accept that I am happy and am very much in love with you then that is their loss." Hermione said seriously.

"What did I do to deserve you little witch?" Severus said sighing as he pulled her into his arms.

Hermione smiled against his chest "Everything."

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up and smiled at Severus who slept peacefully next to her. She traced her fingers in circles on his chest, her hand beginning to wander farther down when Severus awoke.

"Mmm exploring are we?"

Hermione grinned and brushed her hand slightly against his quickly hardening member before quickly jumping out of bed. She wandered around his room naked searching for her clothes.

"And just what was that, witch?" Severus growled

Hermione turned to look at him "Now Severus, I really must take a shower and get ready to go meet Harry and Ron." She turned and sauntered toward the shower her hips swaying as she went. When she reached the bathroon door she turned again

"Of course, if you wished to join me I wouldn't stop you. I'm sure you could use a shower as well." Hermione blew a kiss at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

Severus stared in shock at the bathroom for a moment before the sound of the shower turning on spurred him into action and he quickly made his way into the bathroom and into the shower with his cheeky witch.

Several hours later thoroughly sated and bundled in their cloaks, Severus and Hermione made their way to Hogsmeade. They reached The Three Broomsticks and Hermione stopped staring at the door.

Severus turned to look at her and squeezed her hand in encouragement "Are you ready my love?"

Hermione sighed and looking up at him nodded "As I'll ever be."

Severus nodded then letting go of her hand opened the door and they walked in. Seeing Harry and Ron at a nearby table Hermione quickly walked over.

They both stood as soon as they saw her and Harry hugged her tightly "Hermione! We've missed you." Hermione laughed and hugged him back then turning to Ron there was an awkward pause then Hermione smiled and reached to hug him as well.

"So what did you want to see us about?" Harry asked.

They had not yet realized Severus was with her until she turned to look at him. Harry stared at Severus in surprise while Ron gaped in an expression of slight terror.

"Can we sit?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and sat but continued to stare at Severus suspiciously. Severus took Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed it. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"I wanted to meet you both to tell you that Professor Snape and I... Well, we're in a relationship."


	9. I love him

**A/N: Hiii! Chapter 9 already! I'm debating adding another chapter or two just to smooth everything out instead of cramming it all into the last chapter. Thoughts? R&amp;R! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. Just playing in her world :) **

_"The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery, The Little Prince_

"What?! Hermione, you can't be serious! Have you already forgotten how he treated us in school? He hates us!" Ron exclaimed coming to his feet in anger.

Harry stayed silent but his eyes carefully watched the way Hermione grasped Severus' hand for support.

"Ron, you know that the majority of the way he acted was because he was a spy. He's different now. He's very kind to me. I love him." Hermione finished quietly.

Ron scoffed and turned to Harry "Harry, are you hearing this?"

"I think… Hermione is an adult and completely able to making her own decisions. She wouldn't love him if he were not deserving. And if he hurts her she is fully capable of cursing him into oblivion." Harry finished with a slight smile on his face.

Hermione began to relax in relief when Ron spoke up again irritated that Harry had not taken his side. "And you, Sir?" He asked mockingly.

Severus scowled at his disrespect and was ready to make some scathing comment to put the boy in his place when Hermione squeezed his hand. He took a breath to calm himself and then spoke.

"I love Hermione very much. I am not a good man." Severus paused and looked down at Hermione, he hated displays of emotion, but for her… "I am not a good man. I am no hero. Hermione, she has made me wish to be a good man for her. I am a cruel man, but she has seen past my… flaws and loves me regardless something I am still in awe of. I will love her and stay by her side for as long as she will have me."

Hermione looked up at Severus with tears in her eyes. She had known he cared but it was incredibly special to her to hear it. She looked to Harry who nodded in satisfaction and smiled at Hermione.

"I'm happy for you Mione." Harry said quietly.

Hermione smiled and then her eyes moved to Ron who looked as though he was about to burst.

"But Hermione, you can't really love the greasy git, besides he's too old for you." Ron spluttered.

Hermione's eyes darkened in fury "That is quite enough Ron. I do love him, more than you can know. I've made my decision. You're my best friend Ron, but I won't tolerate you treating him like this. If you need some time to get used to the idea of us being together I understand but in the meantime please try to be civil. I don't want to lose you as a friend Ron, please."

Ron seemed to waver for a moment in indecision then he shook his head and walked out. Severus watched as tears came to Hermione's eyes and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"It will be okay little witch, he will come around." Severus murmured in her ear.

Hermione nodded into his chest and sniffed as she pulled away. Harry coughed in discomfort. "It'll be find Mione. He just needs some time but you know him. He'll get over it."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Harry "Thank you Harry, it means a lot to me to have your support." She came around the table and hugged him tightly.

Harry hugged Hermione close to him "I love you, you know that. I have to be going back to work but I'll owl you soon. Give Ginny my love."

Hermione nodded and waved as Harry made his way out. She sighed and reached for Severus' hand. "Come on, we'd best be going. I might not be by tonight, I promised Ginny I would help her study today."

Severus nodded slightly his eyes searching hers. He could see that while she may really be going to meet Ginny to study it was more of an excuse than anything else.

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione smiled "Of course I am, Severus. Ron is always having a fit about something or other, it's fine."

Severus could see that she was trying to hide her hurt but chose not to push and gave her his arm as they walked back to the castle.

Severus offered to walk Hermione to the library but she insisted she was fine and after giving him a quick kiss left him at the steps to the dungeons. Hermione made her way to the library fuming over Ron's behavior.

She found Ginny sitting at a table deep in the library and sat down in the chair across from her dropping her bag on the table in frustration. Ginny looked up at Hermione, her eyebrows going up as she saw the look on Hermione's face.

"That bad huh?"

"Your brother is completely ridiculous Ginny! He's acting like a child. He can't get over his grudge for Severus and he walked out." Hermione dropped her hands into her face in frustration.

"Hermione, I wouldn't be too worried. You know how Ron is, he gets angry and doesn't think. He loves you and I know he wants you to be happy. It probably came as a big shock and he just needs some time to process. I guarantee that he'll be owling you for forgiveness within a week."

Hermione sighed "You're right Ginny. Anyways I'm sorry, I know you needed help, let's study."

They spent the afternoon studying and had dinner in the heads dorm with Neville instead of going to the great hall. That night Hermione lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. She hated that she had left Severus like that, she should have explained that she was just angry about Ron and was not upset with Severus.

Rolling on her side she glanced at the clock at saw that it was 1:00 A.M. Hermione groaned and making up her mind she threw the covers off and quickly pulled on her robe. She made her way quickly and quietly through the halls and down the stairs into the dungeons until she reached Severus' quarters. She knocked softly and moments later the door opened.

"I'm sorry I left like that earlier Severus." Hermione whispered.

Severus looked down at Hermione his lips curving up slightly in a smile. He nodded and pulled her into his arms, lowering his head to kiss her as he closed the door.


	10. Forever

**A/N: Whooo! Two chapters in one day! So I have decided to add another few chapters just to round things out. Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. I'm just playing in her world xD**

_"Of course I'll hurt you. Of course you'll hurt me. Of course we will hurt each other. But this is the very condition of existence. To become spring, means accepting the risk of winter. To become presence, means accepting the risk of absence." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

They lay in bed after making love, Severus' arm around Hermione his fingers tangled in her hair. Hermione stared up at the ceiling smiling in contentment, her head on his shoulder she traced patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"What are you thinking about little witch?" Severus questioned

Hermione adjusted herself so she could look at him "Just about you. I love you, you know. That's not going to change even if Ron can't accept our relationship."

Severus stayed silent for a few minutes continuing to run his fingers through her hair. Hermione had turned back to tracing patterns on his chest when he finally spoke.

"How long will you stay with me?" Severus questioned softly.

"Forever, if you'll have me." Hermione whispered.

Severus sighed and pulled Hermione tight against his chest. Hermione smiled against his chest, she knew he cared, she could feel how much he loved her even if he struggled with saying it out loud.

_"Consorting with a mudblood, Severus? Ssshe will die. Oh no Severus, I wont make it too quick, this will be a lesson to any other wizard that sullies themselves with such scum." Voldemort whispered into Severus' ear. Severus watched in horror as The Dark Lord proceeded to torture Hermione. She writhed on the floor screaming in agony begging Severus to make it stop. "No! No! Stop don't hurt her! Kill me but don't hurt her!" Severus screamed _

"Severus! Wake up Severus! It's just a dream."

Severus shot up in bed gasping for air "Hermione. Hermione." Severus repeated her name over and over again as he grabbd her and pulled her tightly to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him as he pressed his face into her shoulder shuddering. Hermione rubbed his back whispering calming words to him until the shudders stopped. He pulled away and looked away in embarrassment but Hermione put her hand on his face and turned it back to her.

"I have nightmares too Severus you've seen it. Don't be ashamed." He sighed and nodded.

"Do you want some tea?" Hermione asked knowing his throat must be sore after how he had been screaming.

Severus shook his head and lay back down pulling Hermione close to him again.

"Don't leave me." Severus whispered.

"Never." Hermione whispered back.

The next morning Hermione and Severus sat in the living room , Hermione studying at the coffee table while Severus graded papers at his desk. Well, Severus was attempting to grade papers, to his immense annoyance he couldn't help but continuously glance over at Hermione. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about that ring he had bought. Even though they had not been in a relationship long he knew that he loved her and this was it for him. Severus nodded to himself determined to ask her soon.

Hermione for her part couldn't seem to concentrate on her studying either. Her thoughts turned to Severus and their relationship wondering where it was going. She had meant what she said to Severus, she would stay with him forever. She almost died several times during the war, while she still wished to do something important mostly she just wanted to live her life quietly reading, making potions, and loving.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be a teacher forever?" Hermione questioned.

Severus looked up from his work in surprise "Where did that question come from may I ask?"

"No where it just popped into my head and I was wondering if you had ever thought about it."

Severus put down his quill "I have. I don't wish to continue being a teacher. I would not have even come back this year but Minerva had no one to fill the post and she was quite insistent."

"What would you do if you weren't teaching?" Hermione asked coming over and leaning against his desk.

Severus looked up at her then chuckled slightly and pulled her down onto his lap. He waited for her to adjust herself on his lap before speaking again "I've had enough of spies and teaching and reporters that can't leave the war and us alone. I have a small cottage in the cotswolds that I might move to. It needs some improvements of course, I intend to make the basement into a potions lab. I'll need a library of course."

Severus' eyes took on a far away look as though he could see the cottage in front of him and Hermione smiled as she listened to him make plans. She played with the ends of his hair as he continued telling her of his plans for his cottage.

"It has two bedrooms and two baths. I might put a garden in the back, I could grow my own ingredients. The library will need to be large to hold all our books."

Hermione's fingers froze at this. Severus did not even realize and continued on. Hermione's mind raced.

_Should I say something? He doesn't even seem to realize he said our. Maybe it was an accident? Or maybe he wants you to move in with him Hermione. Do you want to? Are you ready for that? Don't you want to go to college and do something important?_

"Of course, the house is a bit large for one." Severus loooked at Hermione intently, his meaning clear. "Stay with me little witch?" All of a sudden where there had been nothing before there was now a black box open on the desk a ring glittering inside.

Hermione looked into Severus' eyes and her mind was made up.

"Always."


	11. My Little Witch

**Hello my lovelies! Now I feel terrible about the lateness of this chapter. I really had wanted to do several more chapters but I just couldn't. So I leave you with this last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! I plan to start another story soon but am a bit iffy on the details but I hope you all will check it out when I start posting! Thank you so much to everyone that has been reading/reviewing/favoriting/following my story it means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me I am just playing with the characters :)**

_ If we remembered everyday that we could lose someone at any moment, we would love them more fiercely and freely, and without fear-not because there is nothing to lose, but because everything can always be lost. - Author Unknown._

** Epilogue:**

Hermione smiled as Severus came and sat down next to her on the couch pulling her close as he opened his book. It had been five years since Hermione had graduated, Severus had turned his resignation a week prior and then had moved into his cottage in the Cotswolds. Hermione moved into the cottage two weeks after graduation having spent some time with the Weasley's and convinced them of her happiness with Severus. Severus and Hermione ended up starting their own business making and selling potions, an endeavour that was in a short amount o time very successful. They did end up marketing their potion to help victims of the cruciatus, helping many people with side affects from the war including Neville Longbottoms parents who although not completely cured were now able to have basic conversations and recognize their son. As predicted, Ron apologized within a week of the incident at the Three Broomsticks and now would come over to the cottage twice a month to play chess with Severus who had eventually begrudgingly admitted that "Weasley wasn't a complete dunderhead" and had a good mind for strategy. Severus and Hermione got married a year and a half after graduation in a small ceremony at Hogwarts with their close friends, a few teachers, and the Weasley's in attendance. There had been some backlash following their marriage from the public but the people the truly mattered supported them.

"And what are you thinking about so hard little witch?" Severus inquired after watching Hermione stare at the wall for several minutes.

"Us, and how lucky I am to be with you." Hermione smiled up at him. Severus' eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss Hermione gently on the lips.

"It is I who is lucky my love, my world would be a much darker place had I not seen you in the kitchens that night." He brushed some wisps of hair from her face "I love you my little witch. Forever and always."

Tears came to Hermione's eyes and she leaned forward "Forever and always Severus." She whispered.

End.

** A/N: I would like to apologize for any errors, I wrote this chapter on my phone because I didn't want to procrastinate any longer. I hope you all enjoyed it thank you all again**!


End file.
